ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd
Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd is an upcoming American-Canadian adult computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film. It was Sony Pictures Entertainment's first feature film to be about a male giant. Plot In the far reaches of space, a strange meteorite across the galaxy, heading towards Earth. Meanwhile at Shopwell's, everybody are enjoying shopping. They buying the sausages and buns to make hot dogs. Then, they made the hot dogs for Darren. Later, at Darren's house. Darren was jerking off to the porn magazine and cumshots at the magazine. He then looking at his penis and being sucking. Then, he cums inside as swallowing the cums. The cums are over the room and porn magazine. He thinks like it. Then he clean up the room. Then he was taking a shower. After that, Darren grabs the towel and cleaning himself. Darren then put the pair of red briefs. And once hes finished. His friends knocked on the door, and then he wanted to have some sexy pair of undies to get the ladies attention. The ladies love him in his sexy pair of undies, so they join Cast * Paul Rudd as Darren * TBA as Alex * TBA as Maria * TBA as Thomas Transcript Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd/Transcript Credits Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd/Credits Quotes Alex: Wow, you look glowing. Darren: Thanks. Alex: No, I mean your skin is glowing. It's green! (Darren notices his hand was begin to grow.) Darren: Oh no! (groans) Alex! (His clothes are about tear as he was growing.) (Everyone notice and gasping in shocked when they see Darren's clothes was been tear while he was growing.) Shopper: OH MY GOD! Alex: What's going on?! What's happening here?! Darren: You're all shrinking! Alex: Uh-uh! You're growing! Darren: Well, make it stop! Shopper: Get me the goverment! (One person runs from the store with his phone.) Darren: This is impossible! (Darren's watch snaps, the shopper look and getting hit.) Shopper: OOF! Darren: No, this can't be happening. (All the shoppers screamed and runs for their lives) Darren: Wait, wait. Everybody, it's OK! Have some foods and money while we're figuring this out! Shopper: Open it! Open it! (All the shoppers and employees exiting of the store.) Darren: Alex! Help me! (grunting) Alex: Oh sweet lord! (grunting) (Outside, Darren is now destroying the supermarket.) Shopper: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Maria: Oh, Thomas! It's his first day of work! (They are been took away by guards.) Darren: Alex? Alex? Alex: Alex... Darren? Darren: Thank goodness you're OK! What's happening to me? Alex: Don't panic! Don't worry! Whatever you do, don't drop... ME! Darren: Alex! Alex: AAAH! Alex: Sorry sir. Darren: What are you people? What are you doing? Stop it! Be careful! Alex: Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am?! Guard: So you are an employee of Shopwell's? Alex: Yes! Guard: So sorry about that. (Alex then running into Giant Darren.) Trivia * This is the first Sony movie that is about giants. ** This is also second computer-animated movie to be science fiction action-comedy after Monsters vs Aliens. * It's based on Monsters vs Aliens, Attack of The 50 Foot Woman, and King Kong. References TBACategory:Giant Category:Movies Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Canadian films Category:American films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Science Fiction Category:Sony Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:Sausage Party Category:R-Rated Films